And Other Dangerous Catylists
by CrazierThanYouSince96
Summary: AU/AH/OOCness/SLASH m/m . Nerdward/ Jockob: Edward Mason thought that once he'd graduated high school he'd be able to finally rid himself of his tormentor. Too bad that when it comes to Jacob Cullen, nothing seems to go the way it should...
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hey peoples, so this is my first fic ever here on fanfiction and i'm actually using an old piece of work that i'd completely forgotten about but found ****recently and decided to make a few quick edits to (so sorry if the flow is crappy, i was young and i don't have a beta).** **i remember ****it took a lot of debating on who i wanted to ****make the ****two main characters. i knew from the get-go that it would definitely be a Twilight fic and that i wanted to include Edward, but it took about 4 different tries on who i would pair him up with; i'd thought about Jasper (because EJfics are usually hot), i thought about Emmett, hell i'd even thought about James, and i'm still not completely sure with the choice i've made. so it would be really helpful if you guys could tell me if you think another character might of better suited the role i put Jacob in. Oh, and sorry for the length, i intend to make my chapters longer than this in the future, i just wanted to get something out there and get a taste of how this story will be perceived while i have the time. Thanks for taking the time to read my story (and hopefully this long ass authors note).**

**Disclaimer: please note that all and any recognizable characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer (you know, the women who should have finished Midnight Sun no matter how "upset" she was...) No copy write infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the End**

"Edward, it's just for a little while until his bed arrives. Please, just do this for me, okay? It won't be for long, I promise."

"Mom, it's not fair! I'm nearly twenty-one! He just turned eighteen. I'm over that whole teenage bullshit. I'm a goddamn adult! "

Her bright green eyes darkened to hard emeralds, hands flying to her hips. "Don't you use that language with me, Edward Mason! I won't have it!" She closed her eyes briefly and she took a calming breath then her gaze softened, her hand reaching up to cup my cheek. "Please, baby. It was his idea! He thought it would give you two a chance to get to know each other. Just for a few nights, that's all I'm asking."

"Just because you're getting married, doesn't mean you have to force him and his family on me!" I retort sharply. Childish, I know, but I still run inside my room, slam the door shut, and lock it. Now, don't judge me, I respect and love my mom and usually make it a point to never treat and shout at her like that, but as far as I could see, what she was about to subject me to was beyond mere yelling.

I could hear Carlisle's voice full of concern down the hallway, though my mother was quick to assure him that I was just having a bad day and I'd be fine with time.

Yeah, right. She could just keep telling herself that.

Her voice carried through my door. "Honey, we'll talk later, okay? Carlisle and I have to get ready for the party tonight!"

I didn't really care whether or not she got remarried, but did she have to get married to the father of a bullying jock? Besides the fact that my mother had held me back a year before sending me into the first grade, I landed myself into a psychiatric ward at the age of sixteen when I took a few too many painkillers. Apparently, they thought I was suicidal.

We were just like one of those cases most people only have to hear about on late night news channels. My kind father had decided to kill himself and take Mom and me with him when his stock went under and he lost everything. Thankfully, my Mom was a whole lot handier with a gun than I'd ever given her credit for. You just never think of your Mom baking cookies, crocheting blankets, and holding a .38 caliber in her nightstand. Unfortunately, good old Dad had managed to give me a nice piercing in my stomach with a large kitchen knife before Mom came in like Billy The Kid –hence, the painkillers that I may have taken fifteen of instead of the recommended dosage of one.

Depression wasn't really what I would call what I went through. And yet, I was still forced to see a counselor for months on end, then forced into seeing the idiotic counselors at school when they finally thought I was safe to return. Though I begged my mother to allow me to just get my GED instead of going back to high school two years older than everyone else, she politely declined and told me that with my baby face no one would know I was older than them unless I told them. Goody.

So here I was, twenty years old, just finishing high school, and somehow still looking like I should be about sixteen because, like my Mom had told me, I had a baby face. Now my Mom was marrying Carlisle. I didn't have much of a problem with Carlisle; he was a good guy, if just a tad too optimistic for my taste. Even his little twelve-year-old twerp, Alice, was okay, who was thrilled beyond belief because Mom –ever the interior decorator- had turned the attic into a bedroom just for her. It was his older son, Jacob, with whom I had a problem.

Jacob had picked on me in high school merely because he was bigger. He knew I was older and used it to his advantage. He would torment and then threaten me, saying that if I lifted a hand to him, he'd tell the counselors I was a child abuser and have me locked away. I didn't really know if he could do this or not, so I did nothing. I don't know why the kid intimidated me, but he did. A lot. Being older didn't really do much considering he was bigger than me. He was the All-Star quarterback of our school, popular, naturally tan, weight lifted obsessively, and standing at six foot looked like a god. Me, I was ridiculously pale, had glasses, a slim build, no friends, loved online RPG games obsessively, and was a small 5'7". I was lucky I was that tall, considering both my parents were under 5'4".

"Stupid jerk," I muttered as I turned on my laptop. "I bet it was his idea, just a new way to torment me now that we're not in school. As if the possibility of him ruining every holiday from here on out weren't enough." I quickly pulled up my favorite RPG site and logged on. Within minutes, I was quickly running through one of the more popular graveyards and killing skeletons, zombies, and specters alike and looting their bodies for anything I could sell back in town. "I am such a dork." I sigh to no one.

I was brought from my undead slaughtering when someone began picking the lock on my door. Unless Mom had found a new hobby, it could only be one person, the same person who had broken into my locker numerous times to disrupt my homework and make a general mess. I wanted to block the door, to tell him to go away he could move his stuff in later. But I could feel my chest starting to tighten with an impending attack. As my door swung open, I dove across my full sized bed to grab my inhaler on the nightstand.

Glaring at the unwelcome intruder, I quickly inhaled the medicine, tempted to take another four puffs, but really didn't want to have a repeat with counselors.

"Aw, what's the matter, Eddie? All that online porn a little too much stress for 'ya?" Jacob eyed my laptop, mock-concern quickly replaced as he smirked like he'd just come up with the funniest line ever thought of in all of history. I ignored the bait, narrowed my eyes further at him, and turned my computer farther away from him, protectively.

"It's Ed_ward._" I grit out hoarsely.

_Douche. _I added mentally.

He walked up to my bed, watching as I quickly averted my eyes and turned my head away from him.

"I didn't agree to this," I wheezed. It always took a minute before the inhaler began to work. Rising from the bed, I decided to ignore him, so I returned to my game. Thankfully, my guy was strong enough, he'd killed three skeletons while I was gone and was only slightly wounded.

"You don't have much of a choice, Eddie boy." I rolled my eyes. Jacob took no time in beginning to place several of his items around the room. "So, that was some hissy fit you decided to throw at Mom."

"Don't call her Mom."

"Well, she is going to be my Mom now that her and Dad are getting married." Jacob grinned over his shoulder as he dumped his football gear in the corner. College was fast approaching and football was the sole reason he was getting into the local college a few miles away. "What? Aren't you happy getting new siblings and your very own daddy?"

"Go screw yourself, Jacob." Though I said it under my breath, apparently he still heard me as suddenly he was there, leaning against my chair harshly, pushing me painfully into my desk. "Oof!"

"What was that, Edward? I don't think I heard you."

Now, I would have loved to push back in my chair and start a fight with the guy that was nearly a hundred pounds heavier than my skinny ass frame, but for obvious reasons, I was unable to. Instead, I leaned down nearly to my keyboard, gasping as the desk dug painfully into my stomach. "Get off of me."

Jacob leaned in close, his ridiculously warm breath ghosting against my cheek and neck. Goosebumps broke out over my arms. "Don't piss me off, brother of mine. We both know who would win if the two of us went at it."

_Did he just smell me?_

When he let me up, I took another puff of the inhaler, not sure if it was for my lack of breath or my nerves. This guy always made me edgy. Silently, I condemned my Mom again for telling me I had to sleep in the same room as this psycho.

I was so preoccupied, I didn't see the Skeleton Shadow come up and start beating the crap out of my character. "Damn it!"

"What?" He came back over and looked over my shoulder. "What are you playing?"

"Never mind. It's not for the brainy types like you," I said sarcastically, rapidly trying to heal my character and run at the same time. My character was good, but not good enough for the shadows yet.

Jacob began to laugh. "You named your character after yourself? Jeeze, you're such a dork."

"You're right, I should have named him something like, Shadow Killer, or Death Master, right?"

He sat back on the bed and stretched out with a grin. "I think I'm going to like having you for a brother, Eddie."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Why's that?"

He grinned evilly at me, but didn't say another word before he took his iPod out of his pocket, put his ear-buds in, and closed his eyes. I could tell the thing wasn't even turned on.

_Douche._

I turned back to my computer "Damn it!"

_Another fucking Skeleton Shadow! Can nothing go right in the world?_

**(Scene)**

_**A/N: sooo, wutcha think? way too OOC? too unrealistic? not enough character development? drop a review and share your thoughts. even flames are welcome as long as they have a valid and constructive point to them.**_

__**My updates will rely on your reviews, so if i get around 10 reviews for this chapter then i'll know the story is worth continuing.  
><strong>


	2. A Unity Service

**A/N: My wonderful reviewers, you are like fresh cool air on a hot summer's day, you are inspiration, you are the wind beneath my wing****s, ****you -well, you get it ;) Thanks so much for all the incredible reviews! I'd only asked for about ten**** and I got how many?** **14 reviews!**** You guys are amazing! I want to thank: **sweetiepie380 xxEchelonAtHeartxx SweeterThanHeaven crazy4eclipse TidusGT HunnyfiedSmuttified PurpleDemon22 CrystalLuna13 Lady Shadowmind DRBR-Lovely Ferchu-7775 misguided gh0st Kar3 B3ar tinker03 EveningHushx **for your reviews/PMs**** they really kept me going :)**

**So, it's been decided (with the help of some of you awesome reviewers) that, while I will eventually be going back to the beginning so that I can do some real editing to this story, I intend to get it all out and finished first so that you all won't have to wait more than you already have for the new parts. After all, I realized that I did make it pretty clear in the description that the characters wouldn't be like they are in canon and why this fic might seem a little rough grammar wise in my first A/N.**** Nevertheless, I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, thank you everybody!**

_**Warning: The following content may include both sexual and suggestive material between two men. If this type of matter offends your delicate sensability, then really, what are you doing reading an M rated fic with Edward and Jacob as the love interests?**_

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, the women I still think should have finished Midnight Sun :/ No copy right infringement intended.**_  
><em>

_Chapter 2: A Unity Service_

"We would like to thank everyone for coming to our dinner party in celebration of our up coming wedding," Carlisle said as he raised his glass of champagne, his arm tucked around Esme's waist –yes, she had now been reduced to her given name, I was still upset with the women– as they grinned out at their friends and family.

I watched with disdain near the hallway. The party had been going on for an hour already and didn't look like it would be ending anytime soon. I'd already had several Aunts and Uncles come up to me with worried looks and patronizing, "How are you doing, Edward?"

It had been almost four years since I'd been released from the hospital and people still walked on eggshells around me, afraid I was going to jump out the nearest window and throw myself in front of a moving bus if they so much as looked at me cross eyed.

On one such instance, Jacob came up beside me and rested his arm around my shoulder, grinning at my Aunt Elizabeth. "Oh, you must be Auntie Beth. Mom told me how you were her favorite sister."

Aunt Elizabeth blushed and giggled, being praised by such a hot young stud.

With a disgusted sniff, I pushed my glasses up my nose and tried unsuccessfully to dislodge Jacob's arm. "Don't worry about my big brother here. He's doing great, he's just tickled pink and has welcomed Alice and I into the family with open arms."

It was on the tip of my tongue to snap at him, until he began pinching my arm. I had nowhere to struggle except farther into his side.

"See? He just loves us!" His other arm came around my front, locking me in a very unwanted hug. "I love you, too, brother!"

"Oh, how sweet!" Aunt Elizabeth sniffled into her napkin and walked away.

I growled under my breath and pulled at his arms. "You big jerk, let go!"

Before I knew it, Jacob did a twirl and had me against a wall in the darkness of the hallway leading to our room. His face came in close to mine and at that moment, his smile dark, bringing butterflies to life in my stomach.

Now, if I'd had the guts, I could have gotten away from him, just slipped past him on either side and kept going. But I couldn't. This eighteen year old had a gaze that was penetrating, an essence that was immovable. A chill traveled noticeably down my spine when his hand came up slowly and plucked the glasses from my face.

With a lopsided grin, he pocked my glasses and ran a finger down my nose. "Much better. You're eyes are the most spectacular green when you're not hiding them with these things." His head cocked to the side. "Maybe they won't bug you so much if you don't have to see their pitying glances, huh?"

It almost sounded like he cared that it bothered me the way everyone was treating me. Then it dawned on me that without my glasses, I would be vulnerable. I couldn't see, couldn't identify anything or anyone. With all of Carlisle's new stuff in the house, I could trip over anything. I'd be a laughing stock and then people would goggle over me even more! I would have to move far away, very far away. Panic began to rise in my chest, clogging my throat. Maybe I'd just move into the basement and refuse to come out until Hell froze over. "Jacob, give them back. Give them back now!"

He took a step back, his face the only clear thing in my vision. Without my glasses, my eyes were so bad I was close to being clinically blind. "Aw, don't worry. You'll be fine."

"No, you don't understand," panic crept into my voice. "I need them back, Jacob! I can't see without them! Please!"

He backed his way down the hallway, making his way back into the room of people, still facing me with that lopsided grin, growing fuzzy in my vision. "Don't worry, Eddie. I won't let you fall."

Then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd of well-wishers. What did he mean he wouldn't let me fall? The bastard would probably put something in my way on purpose and shove me for added effect!

With shaking hands, I felt my way along the wall on my left and made my way back to the party. Blurry shapes were all I could see unless someone was right in front of me. Even though I knew most of the people, it was frightening not being able to identify them, to not know who was coming at me, or what was happening around me. At the end of the hallway, I looked helplessly out into the blurry crowd, taking slow shuffling steps so as not to trip. I had to find Jacob and get my glasses back. I didn't have a spare set. Shapeless masses moved and laughed all around me. I couldn't even tell who my own mother was.

Tears of frustration pricked my eyes. The only thing I could be thankful for at this moment was that Esme and I hadn't moved into Carlisle's house. Then I really would have been in trouble.

Someone bumped me and I fell into a corner. There were too many people and not enough damn faces. Some were out on the lawn; some in the back yard, every room in the house except for the bedrooms were filled with people. Friends, family, co-workers all gathered in celebration for Carlisle and Esme. And here I was plastered up against a wall, afraid to move.

"Damn it, that bastard." Frustration burrowed in my chest side by side with fear. Senseless frustration, but there nonetheless.

I had to get out of the crowd. There was no way I was going to find Jacob like this; I never should have left the safety of the hallway. Damn it! Now I had to try to make my way back. Slowly, I headed in the direction I thought the hallway was. It was the only dark part of the house, so I was sure my guess was pretty good. Oh, I was going to make that bastard pay for this. Somehow, someway, he was going to pay.

I was nearly to the hallway when someone behind me called out to me a hearty hello and slapped me on the back. That was all it took and I was falling. My hands came up to protect my face, but suddenly, a strong arm was wrapped around my waist and kept me on my feet. "Jeez, Jacob, that was a great catch!" Someone said. "Edward, are you okay?"

"He's fine, just a bit tired. We've had a busy day," I heard Jacob say. I wanted to hit him for what he'd done, but I couldn't even move, I just held onto his arm and kept my head down. "If you'll excuse us."

He quickly led me down the hallway, his arm still secure around my waist, keeping me upright when I stumbled. When he shoved me into our darkened room and flicked on the light, I turned around and slugged him.

"Shit!" I pulled my hand back and cradled it to my chest. I'd never hit anything before, much less a person. It hurt! "Damn it!"

"What the hell was that for? I told you I wouldn't let you fall!"

Not exactly the reaction I had expected from him. I thought he'd cream me for sure, but he just stood there rubbing his jaw. The frustrated tears I'd held at bay all through my stumbling finally began to fall. "You son of a bitch! Give me back my glasses! Did you think I was kidding when I said I couldn't see without them? I couldn't tell who anyone was out there? I couldn't even pick out Mom! I can't see anything but blurry shapes moving around me! You asshole!"

He was silent, just staring at me as I cried. I felt like such a damned baby blubbering because I'd been scared. It wasn't so much the fact that I couldn't tell who people were, but everything was unknown and frightening when one of the biggest senses was taken away. It was like a whole new world that I wanted no part of.

Finally, he reached into his pocket and handed me my glasses. I snatched them and moved over to the bedside table, reaching for my inhaler. Crying always sucked, not just because of the headache that inevitably came afterward, but it cut off my breath as sufficiently as drowning me.

Sucking in the medication, I willed myself to calm down as the vice tightened around my ribs. It hurt worse than my hand did, but I'd be damned if he saw that.

"Edward, I'm sorry," he said it quietly his words felt like being pierced by a knife –I would know. "I didn't realize. I really am sorry."

Though it was only nine-thirty, I threw my inhaler and glasses on the nightstand and dragged my shirt off over my head. I grabbed my pajama bottoms I'd left on the floor and sat on the bed to take off my shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, ass wipe? I'm going to bed."

He retreated from the room without a word. I didn't know if he just felt bad or had something else up his sleeve. At that particular moment, I really could have cared less. Tugging off my socks and jeans and underwear, I pulled on my pajama bottoms. I hated sleeping with underwear on, but I couldn't seem to stand sleeping fully naked, especially not with Jacob sleeping in the same room.

Shutting off the light, I climbed into bed and hugged my pillow. I hurt, the fear of being blind still clung to me, but worse than anything I was humiliated at having cried in front of Jacob. Not in the two last years of him tormenting me have I ever shown so much reaction, not once. And now that damn had broken because of a stupid little prank. Yep, I was going to have to move very far away. Siberia maybe?

It was after ten thirty when I awoke to the bed moving. I could still hear partiers out in the living room, though it was quieter than it had been before. People were settling down, some leaving, and the remaining probably didn't want the neighbors to call the cops on them for disturbance.

"What the hell?" As the bed shifted again, I got up on my elbow to look over toward my desk. There was Jacob close enough to see even without my glasses, dressed in only a pair of boxers, sliding into the other side of the bed. I quickly began gathering the blankets up around me. "Oh, no! You get the floor for as long as I have to share my room with you! Get out of my bed! Damn it! Get your cold feet away from me, you jerk!"

Grabbing some of the blankets away from me, he snuggled down into the bed like a little kid. "No way in hell am I sleeping on the floor. Get over it or go sleep on the couch. Just shut the hell up."

Well, I wasn't going to stand for this! Turning sideways, I braced my feet against his side and began to shove.

"What the hell?" With a laugh, he grabbed his pillow and hit me in the face with it.

Not one to give up so easily, I went up on my knees and started shoving at him with my hands. Maybe if I could just roll him out of the bed that might work. Before I knew it, he'd grabbed both of my wrists and flipped me over on top of his chest, holding my hands down near his hips. "Would you please settle down and go to sleep? I'm tired and really not in the mood to dominate you into letting me sleep in the bed. It's happening, so get over it."

It was just my bad fortune that I'd come to the realization earlier in the day that he turned me on. Ironically enough, it happened while we were getting ready for tonight's celebration. I was walking from the kitchen to my room to get ready when I ran into –thankfully, not literally- Jacob, fresh from the shower on his way to get a drink. His hair was slicked back, still wet from his shower, bare chest slightly glistening as left over water droplets trailed along the contours of his torso, with only a towel wrapped around his waist providing some form of modesty –the whiteness of the material contrasting deliciously with his tan skin… Let's just say the image caught the attention of a certain part of my * cough * southern anatomy.

I had hurried past him, head ducked down in an attempt to hide the blush I could feel burning my skin, leaving him with –what I saw out of the corner of my eye- was a highly perplexed expression and dark questioning eyes trailing after me. Yes, that's right, the guy that tormented me, unbelievably made me hard just by looking at him. This was so not happening.

The feeling of his chest smashed up against mine, my heat seeping into his cool skin, the strangely erotic grip of his hands on my wrists began to do things to my body that for a moment I prayed I was imagining. Petrified when I realized that yes, my timid little body was responding to the closeness of his, I closed my eyes and hoped for a bolt of lightening to strike me dead.

"Um, Edward?"

"Shut up, just shut up," I whispered in desperation and dropped my head to his shoulder in abject humiliation. As if my day couldn't have possibly gotten worse, now this happened. Great. "Please just shut up and let me go."

With a heavy sigh, he brought our hands up and with a heave of his shoulders, rolled us over so he was laying on top of me.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing, Jacob? Get off!"

"Shh." He brought our hands above my head and slowly began to grind his hips into mine. That was when I felt him grow. My breath hitched in my throat not allowing me to stop him. He began to move faster, rubbing us together through the clothing of our sleepwear. My back lifted off the mattress, a groan escaping me. I couldn't help it; it felt so wrong and so good.

Neither of us lasted long. I came on a whimper, him on a groan. When he let me go and rolled back over to his side of the bed, I flailed one hand on top of my nightstand, grabbing my inhaler. I think I'd used it more in this one day than I had in the last week.

Though my mind whirled with what had just happened, I took a small amount of pleasure in knowing that his breath wasn't terribly steady either.

My voice shook badly as I said, "Fine. You can sleep in the bed tonight. Just stay on your own damn side."

With a shaky laugh, Jacob turned on his side away from me. "Night, Edward. Now shut the hell up and go to sleep."

Yeah, sleep. THAT was the first thing on my mind right now, uh-huh. I couldn't believe my younger soon-to-be stepbrother had just held me down and humped me until we'd both come. Oh, sleep was the farthest thing from my mind right now.

**A/N: So? Whatcha think? Was Edward overreacting? Was what Jacob did with Edward's glasses a real dick move? Did he redeem himself with his naughty night time service?** **Tell me in a review! **

**Let's try for the same goal as last time peoples. At least 10 reviews, and you get an update! Bada Bing Bada Boom ;)**** Oh, and Happy almost New Year everybody! (Unless you're Canadian...)** **xhugs & cookies**


	3. Coming to the Dark Side

_**A/N: So hey guys, long time no update! Hahaha, yeah... sorry about that people. I originally wanted to get this update out the day after New Years since you guys have been SO great with the reviews so I really am sorry for taking this long (please, forgive me!) I'm not usually one for excuses, but I feel I should give you some sort of explanation -it's the least I could do. So right after New Years my dog died, right in my arms which kind of depressed me, then 2 days later I found out one of my favorite former teachers died due to cancer, on top of that, I've had a crap load of work to prepare for all these exams I have to take. **_

_**So anyways, to (sorta, kinda..?) make it up to you I decided to just give you all of the rest of the story in one long(...er) update now instead of splitting it into multiple chapters and making you wait even longer than you already have. Sorry if it seems a little rushed in the end, but when I finally come back to edit this story, I'm planning on fleshing it out more. Oh, and before I forget, sorry to those who didn't get a response to their reviews last chapter! I really try to be good with that, but I'd figured you all would want an update more, so I'm using what little free time I have as of late on getting this out instead.**_

___**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! Including (but not limited to):**_

_****_tinker03, DRBR-Lovely, RubenUchiha, EveningHushx, hardcoretwilighter1979, PurpleDemon22, Kar3 B3ar, AidenVanHelsing, kitsunenari-chan, IamKaila, CrystalLuna13, TwLiGhTeD-sLaSh, Jordan Boudreaux, frapanappy, HunnyfiedSmuttified, Bumblebee619, LaurentteXY, iFanboy, _**and**_ sweetiepie380.

**_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**__Disclaimer: If I owned any of the Twilight Saga, Taylor Lautner would currently be chained to my bed... naked. so yeah, trust me, I don't own any part of the Twilight franchise... :'(**

**Chapter 3: Coming to the Dark Side (How to Use the Force)**

I skipped breakfast the next morning. Apparently, Jacob had told Mom that I wasn't feeling well last night and had gone to bed early, so I had a good excuse to skip the breaking of the morning fast. If I had tried to eat, I probably would have upchucked in a rather unappetizing way, anyhow. Jacob had been in the shower when I'd awoke, so I quickly made my way down to the guest bathroom and washed up. In full shock, embarrassment, and no mood to face anyone, I donned my depression clothes, as my mother called them. Black sweats, black Quicksilver zip up hoody sweatshirt and some grey wool socks that I loved. Hood up and pulled low over my head, I didn't have to look at anyone if I didn't want to. It was like being in my very own portable cave.

"Honey, you still don't feel well?" I heard my mother asked as I came shuffling out of the bathroom. I could just see Jacob down the hall towards the kitchen over her shoulder and could feel all the blood rushing to my face when he looked over at me. Mom came over and put her hand under my hood to feel my forehead. "Baby, you feel a little warm. Maybe you should just take it easy today."

"Yeah, I think I'll stay in my room. I just want to grab some coffee."

"Sure, come on into the kitchen and I'll get you a mug. Carlisle made a fresh batch just a few minutes ago."

I shuffled behind her, head down as far as it could go so I could only see people's feet. Dear God, those were Jacob's feet weren't they? How could a guy possibly have sexy bare feet? That was just mean.

"Honey, I just feel awful. Carlisle, maybe we shouldn't go out today? My Mom and Dad wouldn't mind putting it off for another day."

"Sure, love, if you think that's best."

Forgetting I wasn't looking at anyone, I raised my head, shaking it vehemently. The last thing I wanted was for my mother to hang around and dote on me when I just wanted to be left alone. "No, no. Please, go out, have a good time! That way you guys won't catch whatever it is that I've got. Please, don't let me keep you here."

"Are you sure, honey," Mom asked, concern on her face.

"Of course I'm sure, Mom. You know me, I'll just be sleeping and playing online. Go, have fun." I took my mug from her. She knew just the way I liked it –one third creamer, three packets of Splenda, and a little coffee to top it off. "I don't want Grandma and Grandpa to be disappointed."

"Well, okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, Mom."

"Just take it easy today, promise?"

Smiling, I kissed her on the cheek. "Promise." With that, I retreated to my room for online gaming with coffee in hand -my favorite past time. Ah, solitude, my best friend.

Twenty minutes later while I was taming a horse online, there was a knock on the door. Carlisle stuck his head in as I peered at him from under my hood. "Well, we're going to head out, Edward. It'll be nice and quiet for you, too. We're dropping Alice off at a friend's house and Jacob left a while ago to talk to one of the college counselors about scholarships. We'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Feel better."

Thirty minutes later, I was in Britain trying desperately to help kill the Ettin that was lurking outside the gate. Beside me was one of my best buddies, Lord Kendrick. I'd met him in my first week of playing nearly two years ago and we'd helped each other out with things in game and in life. He told me all about his football team and how he was sorry that he'd disappointed his dad when he'd told his old man that he loved football and hated baseball with a passion. His old man was a baseball fanatic and had tried to push it onto his son since before he could walk. Apparently, his dad was sad over the baseball, but was there for every game his son played, cheering him on. I, in turn, told him about my father trying to kill me and me landing in a psych ward. At first he didn't believe me, but as our friendship grew, so did our trust of one and other. We talked about school, things we wanted to do with our lives, and every little thing that popped into our head.

'So, how's the new family working out,' he typed as he delivered a devastating blow to the Ettin's head.

'You wouldn't believe how miserable I am,' I responded, rapidly trying to heal both of our wounds from a safe distance.

'Oh yeah? That bad, huh?' The Ettin hit his foot, causing him to limp around the page.

'Well, not all of it. I mean, the guy my mom is marrying is alright and the little twerp is kind of cool when he's not trying to shoot everyone with a squirt gun.' I dove in with my sword and . . . Missed. Crap. I needed to work on my anatomy so I didn't miss so much. He was getting all the good shots!

'So, what's the problem? The bully you were telling me about from school? He's the guy's son, isn't he?'

'Yeah, the jackass, he moved into my room, even slept in my bed last night!'

'LOL! Where did you sleep?'

My emotion italics showed me bowing my head in shame. "In the bed next to him."

'ROFLMAO!' He swung his sword and hit the Ettin in the chest. 'You're kidding me, aren't you? Seriously man? Did you snuggle until dawn?'

'STFU man! You have no idea how traumatizing that was after he tormented me through the wedding celebration.' The Ettin hit me in the head and my plate mail may have been damaged. I swung again and hit him in the jaw. "If I tell you something, you promise not to freak out on me?"

'In the two years we've known each other, have I ever freaked out? Well, besides the whole thing about you almost dying by your psychotic father and all that.' He grinned at me.

'Okay, here goes.' On a sigh, I stared at my keyboard. This guy was one of my best friends even though we had never met in person. If he couldn't accept what I was about to tell him, then no one would. Somehow, saying it to him in game seemed more real to me than any of the conversations I'd had in person with counselors over the years. "He got me off last night."

'WTF? Say that one more time?'

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'He got me off last night and I don't think I've ever been more turned on.' With a devastating blow to the Ettin's head, I said, 'I'm gay and the biggest bully I've ever met is the guy that I like. How sick and twisted is that?'

'Holy &$%!' The Ettin delivered a killing blow to Lord Kendrick, and his body fell to the ground. Quickly pulling up my spirit speak skill, I found him and conversed with his spirit. 'Hey, man, um, I'll be right back as soon as I get resurrected. Can you grab my stuff and meet me by the west bridge?'

'Yeah, sure, I'll be right there!'

His little spirit quickly ran off to get resurrected as I began looting his body. I was only able to do that because we were just outside of the protection of the guards. Did he have any idea what this was doing to my Karma?

I met up with him at the west bridge and handed over his stuff. 'Um, that Ettin was pretty tough, huh?' With my emotion italics, I kicked at a pebble.

Kendrick's italics showed him ruffling my hair. "Don't worry about it. You're not the first sick and twisted guy I've ever met. Hell, you tried to kill yourself after your father failed. You think this shocks me? Never."

'LOL You're a bastard, you know that?'

'Yeah, but that's why we get along. Hey, I've got to go, I've got a meeting at college. I'll talk to you later, okay?

'Yeah, c ya later, Kendrick.'

'And, Edward?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't stress it. Everything will work out fine, I'm sure of it.'

'Yeah.'

He logged off and so did I. I just didn't feel like playing anymore. Granted, I'd now been on for over an hour, but for me that was an extremely short period of time seeing as how I could be on for six hours at a time and not even realize it. Told you I was a dork.

I left the computer up and crawled into bed fully clothed. Now that the house was quiet, I really was tired. Last night hadn't been exactly restful, all things considered.

I woke up with a moan on my lips, my back arching, hips slowly moving. Then it dawned on me why I was reacting this way. Someone had unzipped my sweatshirt and was tweaking my nipple with their other hand down my sweats stroking my very hard seven-inch erection. Between the arms I was encircled, I had no escape. "What the hell?" I tried to pull away but couldn't. Whoever was behind me was stronger than I was and had no intention of letting me go anywhere.

"Shh, just relax, Edward."

"Oh, fuck! Jacob, what the hell . . . ah . . . are you doing?"

"I'm doing you right this time, that's what I'm doing." He'd pushed back my hood and nibbled on my ear making me quiver. "Don't worry, no one is going to be home for awhile."

"That's not my . . . oh shit . . . not my biggest concern, you prick! I'd like to know why . . . Mmm . . . you've got your hand down my pants!" I reached down and grabbed his wrist, but couldn't pull it away from my throbbing length. Holy crap did that feel great!

He licked and nibbled right below my ear and I whimpered. Oh, that was a good spot. He laughed a low, deep laugh.

"Like that do you?"

"This has to be the most twisted thing you've ever done to me."

"We're going to get even more twisted, I promise."

"J-Jacob, you're only just eighteen!" I was desperately trying to keep my mind intact and get my body to stop responding. Unfortunately, neither was working quite as well as I had hoped. "Are you sure you should . . . oh my God . . . even be thinking about things like sex?"

He laughed again and shivers rolled down my spine. "I've been thinking about sex for, oh, about the last five years at least. And sex with you came exploding into my mind last night as a reality. Before that, I'd only fantasized about it."

"This is so wrong in so many ways." His thumb rubbed over the top of my erection and I groaned again. Not real sure when I'd stopped struggling, all I knew was that it had happened. "We d-don't even like each other, you masochist!"

"Oh, I don't know, right about now I'd say you like me a whole lot." He squeezed me in the most delightful way. Not allowing me any farther arguments, his hand slid down my hip, his finger slowly sliding over my scar near my belly button before moving on to pull my sweats down and kicking them off with one of his feet. "I never hated you, Edward. I just liked your reactions when I teased you."

Apparently, he'd planned this ahead of time as he was completely naked and had some kind of lotion quickly at hand. I gasped as his finger entered me in one smooth motion, slowly tormenting me with deep strokes. By this time, speech was just impossible. Nothing even remotely coherent was coming out of my mouth, just a series of moans and whimpers. That's when it began to happen. Between my heightened senses, my disbelief of what was taking place, and the unwanted excitement that coursed through me, I began to hyperventilate. My chest began to constrict painfully, my breath coming in strangled gasps.

"Shh" Jacob crooned, his hands both coming up to my chest, one gently rubbing my heaving ribs, the other stroking my neck calmingly, he held me back against him as though by sheer will he could keep me from having the attack. "Relax, Edward don't let it win, come on, breath, relax, you'll be okay. I won't let you fall."

Surprisingly enough, I did begin to gain control of the attack without having to reach for my inhaler. The arm under me came up, his hand petting my hair. "That's it. Just take it easy and breath."

"Okay," I gasped slowly. "You are the worst bully known to man."

He laughed and kissed my neck. "Would you rather I beat that shit out of you?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I don't want to beat the shit out of you." The hand on my chest began to slide down to my hip again. "I want to make you moan."

"I think you've already succeeded with that."

"Yeah, so I have," he laughed. "Let's see what else I can do."

"Oh, Jesus!" With a thrust of his hips, and a deep groan from his lips, he managed to impale me in one move. He held perfectly still as I gasped with a rather masochistic combination of absolute pain and beautiful pleasure. At the moment, I wasn't real sure which one was winning. He didn't move for nearly three minutes as my body adjusted to taking him. Then he began to move.

"Holy shit, don't stop."

He let out a strained laughed as his hips started to move in rhythm with my own. "First you try to get me to leave you alone, now you're begging me to not leave you alone." Jacob nipped the sensitive spot just under my ear. "I think I'm having a bad influence on you, Edward."

"Shit, as long as you don't stop, you can have whatever influence on me you want, Jacob."

One hand moving around to grip me, his other snaked up and pushed at my chin until I turned my head in his direction. Claiming my lips, he kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. When his tongue entered my mouth, as hard as it is to believe, I almost forgot the fact that his other hand was currently manipulating my manhood and he was pumping into me powerfully from behind. The only thing that mattered, at that moment, was the erotic feel of his mouth on mine, and way he sighed when he tugged on my bottom lip. That soft sigh nearly undid me.

"Come with me," he whispered against my mouth.

"Shit, Jacob. I'm beginning to think I'll follow you anywhere."

Three hard thrusts accompanied by his hand on me and we both moaned out our release. His arms tightened around me as his orgasm ripped through him, echoing my own. I'd never felt so moved as I did right then. That's when it dawned on me, this wasn't just sex with the enemy. This was someone I wanted, needed as a lover. I didn't want to let him go, not now, not ever.

Jacob didn't pull out of me when we were done, he just held onto me, his head buried in my shoulder. Occasionally he would kiss my shoulder and neck, not provocatively, but sweetly. This was a whole new side to him I never would have expected to see. This kid that had tormented me for the last two years was now holding me like a long time lover.

"What does this mean, Jacob?"

He sighed, this one a heavy sigh. "This means I'd better come clean with you."

"What do you mean come clean?"

"Just shut the hell up and let me tell you this, okay?" I looked over my shoulder at him, but said, "Okay."

"When I first met you two years ago, I kind of liked you from the start. But I was on the football team and wasn't exactly ready to come out with the fact that I liked a guy. So, I did what any guy does that likes someone they don't want to know, I bugged the hell out of you."

"And you were very good at it."

Jacob smiled and tweaked my nipple. "Shh. I'm not done yet. Anyhow, I teased you and bullied you, which in my own defense kept other bullies off of you. No one messed with what was mine, even those I tormented."

"Well, then thank you for that."

"You're welcome." The arm under me came up again, the hand stroking my hair gently. "After awhile, I couldn't hide my curiosity about you any longer. That was when I started breaking into your locker. I found some of your stuff there that gave me the opening I needed."

I racked my brain for something he might have found other than school work and things from my games online, but I could come up with nothing.

"I . . . um . . . well, there's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. I'm Lord Kendrick, Edward."

Now after everything I'd been through in the last two days, it could only be expected that it would take me a couple of minutes to figure out what he was saying. Wait a minute. He was Lord Kendrick, my best friend from my online RPG? The one place I used to escape and talk about everything including the bully at school? He was THAT Lord Kendrick? Of course he was, how many other Lord Kendrick's did I know?

"Holy shit," I whispered, past conversations with him online rushing through my head. "Holy shit."

"I didn't know how else to talk to you, so when I found some of your stuff about the game and your character, I hunted you out. It took me two weeks before I ran across your character. And, well, it was just easier staying as Lord Kendrick instead of telling you who I was, then we became friends and there was never a good time, and after awhile I just forgot that you didn't know who I was."

"Holy shit."

"You're freaking out, aren't you?"

"Holy shit!"

"I nearly rape you, seduce you faster than you can say Rumpelstiltskin and this you're freaking out over?"

"Holy SHIT!" I sat up, despite his coming with me, arms still wrapped around me. Jacob held on as though he was afraid that if he let go he'd lose me forever. "The things I told you! You - you were my one confidant! I told you shit I never told anyone, not even the people my mother paid to listen to me! You, for the last two years have been my torment and my salvation wrapped up all in one! Holy shit!"

"Please, Edward, I had intended to tell you before, well, this, but after we spoke today and you told me I turned you on which I kind of found out about last night, I just couldn't think of anything else except this!"

I began to laugh, I couldn't help it, it was so impossibly ironic, and I just couldn't believe it! How the hell did something like this happen in reality? This was the stuff of stories, not real life!

"Edward?"

"Holy shit!" I turned in his arms and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, watching his eyes grow large. It didn't take much convincing before he began to kiss me back. I pulled away with a grin. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

"Carlisle definitely can't adopt me and Mom can't adopt you or this would be really twisted."

"Speaking of which, was that a car door?"

"Oh shit!" We both jumped out of bed. I found my sweats and pulled them on, zipping up my sweatshirt as he struggled into a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Laughing, we grinned at each other. I managed to put the bed in some semblance of order as he hopped around still trying to get into his jeans. He grinned at me as he zipped up. "You know we'll have to tell them someday. It wouldn't be right to keep it a secret forever."

"Yeah, I know, but let's wait for awhile, okay? I don't think either of them would be able to take this well right now and we don't want them to call off the wedding."

"True."

"Hey, Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean . . . um . . . that you want to be with me for awhile?"

With a smile and a tilt of his head, he walked over to me and grabbed my head in both of his hands. With a quick kiss, he leaned his forehead against mine. "I've been waiting and watching you for the last two years, Edward. I've wanted you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my entire life. Will you be my boyfriend?"

With a sigh, I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely. "We are two sick and twisted people, Jacob. I don't think we'd make it without each other and tried to live with normal people. I think we're stuck with each other."

He raised his eyebrow, still grinning at me. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, that's a yes, jackass," I laughed and kissed him.

*****End..?*****

_**A/N: So... was it ok? I feel kind of weird about this chapter :/ But I'm thinking about doing some sort of Epilogue that shows a little more of Edward and Jacob's lives later on and/or a branch-off on this story that shows how it would've went if the relationship of Jacob and Edward had taken an alternative route and Jockob had gone after Nerdward while they were still in high school, before there parents became an item. Thoughts and opinions..? I'd love to hear form you guys!**_

__Hugs & cookies ~ Crazierthanu


End file.
